


Being Fair

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [97]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, M/M, and i apologize, clint doesn't like his diaper changed, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint, no i don't, non sexual age play, prompt, this fic is such crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have a special relationship.</p>
<p>But Phil was about to open a can of whoop-ass if Clint didn't allow him to change his damn diaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I love the fivs wherw clint and phil ageplay. Can you write more. I like it when clint wears pullups and refuses to change when wet. Maybe a pullup leaks bad

“Clinton Francis Barton, you get back here this instant!” Phil yelled. 

“No!” Clint shouted back. 

Phil groaned and sagged against the wall, a diaper clutched in his hands. 

“Clint baby, come on. You _know_ you can’t walk around in a dirty diaper!!”

“I don wanna change!” Clint shouted back again. 

Phil sighed and reached up to rub at his eyes. “I swear to god Clint… One of these days…”

Clint just giggled and hid under a bunch of dirty laundry. 

Phil groaned and slid down the wall in defeat. 

 

~

Phil and Clint had a special relationship. During the daytime and work hours, the two were well-adjusted adults that could literally kick anyone’s ass. 

As nighttime they were lovers and confidantes. 

During the weekends, on their days off, they were completely different. 

They were father and son. 

And father was about to whoop son’s ass because the kid was too stubborn to change out of his dirty diaper. 

 

*******

Phil woke up and immediately that Clint’s pull-up had leaked all over the damn bed. Again. 

“Clint!” Phil hissed and shook the man awake, knowing he wasn’t little anymore. 

Clint groaned and looked up at him, “Whatever it is you’re selling, I don’t want any”

“Clint, your diaper leaked again!!”

That got Clint awake. 

Sitting up, Clint looked down at the wet bed and cringed. “Shit... Sorry?”

Phil sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “You gotta stop fighting me about changing your diaper”

Clint nods, “I know I know. But... Little Me doesn’t really like having to change his diaper. You know he doesn’t like to be still”

Phil groaned, “I’m sure I’ll think of something... Meanwhile, we need to change the bed”

Clint nodded and rolled out of the bed, “I’ll go grab the vinegar”

“AND CHANGE OUT OF THE NASTY DIAPER WHILE YOU’RE AT IT” Phil yelled. 

 

*******

Phil was chasing Clint around the apartment once more with a new diaper. 

“Clint Barton you get back here this instant!”

“No!!”

Phil paused and took a deep breath. “Come on Clint, papa wants to see how well you can do your handstands!!”

Clint paused in his running and looked back at Phil, “Really?!”

Phil smiled and nodded, “Yes really. But you have to do it right in front of papa, okay?”

Clint squealed and rushed over to Phil, “Okay!!”

Waiting, Phil watched as Clint went into his handstand. 

Moving quickly, Phil grabbed Clint’s legs and ripped off the old diaper, and before Clint could even blink, slipped the new one on him. 

“Done and done”

Collapsing out of the handstand, Clint pouted up at Phil. “No fair!”

Phil smiled and leaned down to kiss Clint’s nose, “Papa never said he had to be fair”

Clint just continued to pout as Phil walked away and got rid of the old diaper. 

 

*******

“Very creative old man” Clint said with a smirk the next morning. 

Phil just hummed, “You mean, very sneaky”

Clint laughed, “Well. With the way I behave, being sneaky is only fair”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
